1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder in which an analog audio-video signal supplied to an input terminal is separated into a video signal and an audio signal by an audio-video separating section, the video signal and the audio signal are recorded on a video track and an audio track of a video tape, respectively, and the video signal and the audio signal which are recorded on the video tape are reproduced to be output.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional video tape recorder is configured as shown in FIG. 4. An analog audio-video (AV) signal supplied to an input terminal 1 is FM-modulated by an FM modulating section 2 to be bandwidth-compressed. The FM-modulated analog AV signal is recorded on an analog record type video tape 3 such as a VHS tape or an S-VHS tape by a recording head which is not shown. The analog AV signal recorded on the video tape 3 is reproduced by a reproducing head which is not shown, the reproduced signal is FM-demodulated by an FM-demodulating section 4, and the demodulated signal is supplied to a television receiver (not shown) through an output terminal 5.
In such a conventional video tape recorder, the video tape 3 serving as a recording medium is a continuous medium on which data are to be continuously recorded. Therefore, such a video tape recorder is used only for simply continuously reproducing an AV signal from the video tape 3.
In order to edit such an AV signal which has been once recorded on the video tape 3, an apparatus having an edit function is necessary in addition to the above-mentioned video tape recorder. Conventionally, an apparatus having an edit function of this kind has been proposed in, for example, JP-A-4-257178 and JP-A-5-89644.
In the apparatus disclosed in the former publication, an image which is identical with that output to a first video signal output terminal is normally output to a second video signal output terminal, and an input video signal is output when recording is performed during a pre-read editing process, thereby enabling recorded materials on a recording medium to be checked by the pre-read editing process while an image output to the second video signal output terminal is monitored on a TV monitor.
By contrast, in the apparatus disclosed in the latter publication, when an editing process of dubbing from a reproducing VTR to a recording VTR is to be performed, a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus which is randomly accessible, such as an optical disk apparatus or a hard disk apparatus is used as an auxiliary reproducing apparatus for the reproducing VTR, and a video output of the reproducing VTR and that of the auxiliary reproducing apparatus are used with being switched over by a switcher.
According to the apparatus disclosed in the former publication, in a so-called pre-read editing process of applying a special effect process such as insertion of a title or a mosaic effect on a material recorded on a recording medium, the material which is to be recorded on the recording medium can be checked by a single VTR, but the material itself which is actually recorded on the recording medium cannot be checked. In the apparatus, furthermore, editing processes other than the pre-read editing process, such as those of changing the sequence of materials to be recorded on the recording medium, and cutting out a portion relating to a commercial cannot be performed.
According to the apparatus disclosed in the latter publication, when a dubbing process is to be performed, a waiting time for locating the beginning of a material in the reproducing VTR can be eliminated and the editing efficiency can be improved. However, the apparatus can perform only a dubbing process, as an edit function, and cannot performs other editing processes such as those of changing the sequence of recorded materials, cutting out a portion relating to a commercial, and simultaneously reproducing an AV signal which is currently recorded. Furthermore, an editing apparatus is required in addition to the reproducing VTR, the recording VTR, and the auxiliary reproducing apparatus, thereby producing a further problem in that the configuration becomes large in scale and complicated.
Another conventional technique relating to an editing process is disclosed in JP-A-8-241172. The technique disclosed in the publication does not relate to a video tape recorder.